Making Tacos
by haleigh91
Summary: Mary-Margaret and Henry catch Emma and Killian in bed together. Captain Swan. Post-Neverland.


**Prompt: Mary-Margaret and Henry catch Emma and Killian in bed together. Post-Neverland.**

**Based on Ginny's interview where she said she would love to see them make tacos [x] and the scene in 2X10 (The Cricket Game) where Emma and Henry walk in on Snow and Charming together in bed [x]**

* * *

Emma smiled as she snuggled deeper into the naked body beside her. And not just one of her famous half-smiles either. No, Emma Swan really smiled. Because for once in her life, she was happy. Elated even. She had found peace, comfort, hope, and most importantly, a home. And all the thanks could be given to the smirking pirate who lay next to her.

Killian rolled onto his side, wrapping an arm around the blonde's waist and pulled her closer to his bare chest, if that was even possible. They both lay in the comfy bed in Emma's loft. After returning from Neverland, Mary-Margaret and David had decided that it would be best if they moved out, leaving the apartment to Emma and Henry, whenever he wasn't with Regina or Neal. He had spent the night with Mary-Margaret and David and today he was out with Mary-Margaret, leaving Emma home alone - which led to her current state: a tangle of limbs in bed with Killian Jones at two in the afternoon.

After arriving home from Neverland, things had been difficult at first. Between her reoccurring nightmares, always keeping an eye on Henry and endless fights with Neal, Emma had found it very difficult to be happy in Storybrooke, even if they were all back safe and sound – together.

In the end, Emma finally broke the news to Neal, what her heart had been telling her all along: they just weren't meant to be. There was just too much history, bad history to be specific. Instantly Neal accused the pirate of stealing her, which led to Emma jumping straight to his defense. Killian had fought for her more than anyone had her entire life. That night, Emma walked away, huffing and angrily rolling her eyes as she wrapped her arms tightly around her chest, before she began sprinting to the docks; knowing that he would be there. And he was. He had waited for her, just as he had promised. Except now, she was ready.

That was three weeks ago. Thinking back, Emma smiled once more and glanced up at the sea blue eyes that were already staring back at her. She pressed a soft kiss to his scruffy jaw, instantly feeling his infamous smirk against her lips.

"What are you thinking, love?" Killian asked in a low, gruff voice as he ran his arm around her slender waist, stroking up and down her bare side. Every little touch sent shocks through Emma's body. Even after weeks of his touch, Emma felt that she would never get used to that wonderful feeling of his skin against hers.

Her eyes lit up at his voice. "It's just so good to be back," she breathed out softly, as if she spoke any louder that it would ruin the moment. Before she could register what was happening Killian had flipped her onto her back, his strong arm holding him up as he hovered over her.

"Aye, it is, lass. Especially now that the fun has begun." Killian dipped down to place a ghostly kiss to her lips.

Emma playfully rolled her eyes and let out a quiet giggle, thinking back to his powerful declaration in the jungle of Neverland.

_And when you do succeed, well that's when the fun begins._

And it had most certainly begun. The mere three weeks she had spent with Killian had been nothing but pure bliss. And she relished the thought that there would be even more to come. He loved her. Although he had yet to say those three words specifically, she just knew.

"Oh?" Emma questioned as a coy smirk danced across her lips. "So this is your definition of fun? Laying in bed at two in the afternoon?"

Killian raised an eyebrow as he looked down at Emma, a seductive grin passing his lips. "Oh, I think you know what I mean, lass. You seemed to be having plenty of fun screaming my name last night."

A pink blush appeared on Emma's fair cheeks as she dropped her head a little to try to hide her embarrassment.

"Besides," Killian continued as he gently placed his hook under her chin, forcing her to now look up at him. "I would lay in bed all day if it meant that you would be by my side."

"Now that I can agree with," Emma whispered. Her eyes fluttered shut as Killian began peppering gentle kiss along her jaw and neck before work his way to her shoulder, placing a chaste kiss in the spot where her neck and shoulder came together.

Emma let out a low, guttural moan as she tried to pull Killian's naked body closer to hers, arching her back, and twisting themselves under the covers in the process.

Upon hearing her moan, Killian froze and lifted himself up to look her in the eyes. "Love, if you keep making sounds like that we will be in this bed all day."

Emma seductively bit her bottom lip as her eyes rolled back. She let out another moan, this one more playful and definitely planned. "Is that a threat?" she whispered in his ear, her breath hot on his neck as she drew one of her hands to his dark hair, combing through it absentmindedly.

Lowering himself, Killian rested his forehead against hers, their noses touching. Both of their eyes were closed as their hot, steady breath met. "That's a promise," Killian declared seductively before crashing his lips against hers.

Like most of the kisses shared between them, this one was fiery and passionate. And it wasn't long before she parted her lips to allow his tongue to explore every inch of her mouth. Tongues met in dominance, battling for control. Emma wrapped one arm around his neck, the other tangled up in his hair. She felt him drop his hand to her waist, tracing her side before making his way down to her thigh, stroking every inch of her naked body, sending shocks straight to Emma's core.

Their makeout session continued until they abruptly heard the door to the apartment opening and two voices. Emma and Killian sprang apart, pulling the covers up over their naked bodies in the process.

"Taco shells were on sale again," proclaimed a small male voice.

"We thought it would be a good idea to-" the second delicate voice was cut short as Henry and Mary-Margaret walked into view. Both of their eyes growing wider as Mary-Margaret's jaw dropped, rendered speechless.

Henry raised an eyebrow. "What are you guys doing in bed at two in the afternoon?"

Emma embarrassedly and frantically looked to Killian, hoping that he would be better at coming up with an excuse than her. She racked her brain and opened her mouth but nothing came out. "I-" she began before Killian interjected.

"Lad, you're mother wasn't feeling too well so I decided that I would keep her some company," Killian easily lied. Emma gave Killian a grateful smile. In return, her raised an eyebrow and gave her a look that suggested: _you owe me_.

_Later_, her eyes told him.

"Well, I, um, we are going to go make some tacos," Mary-Margaret stammered before placing a hand on Henry's back and gently pushing him towards the kitchen.

Mary-Margaret turned back to the couple in bed. "Look…next time, um," she stuttered, looking for the right words. "Um, just lock the door or something."

Running a shaky hand through her short hair, Mary-Margaret shook her head in shock before turning her back to Emma and Killian and heading to the kitchen where Henry was already unloading the groceries.

Emma giggled at the whole situation. "What's so funny, love?" Killian questioned, as he once again coyly wrapped his arm around her waist.

"It's just that, one time Henry and I walked in on Mary-Margaret and David in the same situation. And we were planning on making tacos too," she explained, eyes darting to look into his sea blue ones.

"Oh the irony," Killian smirked before placing a sweet kiss to Emma's cheek.

And once again, she smiled. It seems as if in the Charming family, making tacos was beginning to become a code for something else.


End file.
